


Just the Two of Us

by zebra_turkeyfish



Series: two can be as bad as one [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I almost made this angsty but Chris deserves better, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, chris centric, fight me, fluff?, living in Russia, the cat is mentioned, work title contradicts series title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebra_turkeyfish/pseuds/zebra_turkeyfish
Summary: Yuuri obviously enjoys Chris. He likes looking at him and the sound of his voice and the way he always knows what to say. Chris is so unlike Victor in that regard and Yuuri loves it.And yet, he’s still so nervous around him.





	1. At Home

**Author's Note:**

> wow I actually wrote more for this series. I wrote the previous works in between semesters so I wasn't busy or stressed. But I had this idea in class about a month ago and I've been working on it ever since.
> 
> I edit everything myself so forgive me for any mistakes you find. This was harder for me to write because I'm used to writing with bigger time gaps within the work. But I **really** wanted to write more for this series so I worked through my struggles and I'm happy with what I've written. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Chris likes living with them. He likes the way Yuuri folds their underwear. He likes the way Victor puts all the silverware on one side of the plate when he sets the table. He likes waking up to one or both of them clinging to him or draped over him.

But sometimes Yuuri is a bit awkward. When Victor gets out of bed before Chris and Yuuri, Chris can feel Yuuri tense against him. Yuuri tries to play it off but Chris isn’t oblivious so he does what he can to calm Yuuri down.

Yuuri obviously enjoys Chris. He likes looking at him and the sound of his voice and the way he always knows what to say. Chris is so unlike Victor in that regard and Yuuri loves it.

And yet, he’s still so nervous around him.

To be fair, they’ve only been together for about two months. But it’s starting to seriously annoy Chris and he wants to do something about it.

It’s Saturday. Yuuri is out walking Makkachin when Chris mentions it to Victor.

“When did Yuuri start to get comfortable around you?”

Victor’s making a sandwich in the kitchen and Chris is in the living room. Victor turns to address Chris, setting the sandwich down and putting a hand on his hip.

“Is Yuuri not comfortable around you yet?” Victor asks, genuinely confused. Yuuri’s fine when Victor’s around so he hadn’t noticed anything.

Chris sighs, “Well, he tenses up when you’re not in bed with us and he gets flustered more when you're not there.”

“When I’m not there…” Victor trails, bringing a finger up to his lips. His blue eyes widen indicating that he has an idea. Chris knits his eyebrows together as Victor nearly bounces over to the couch. The Russian drapes his arms over the back of the couch and onto Chris’ chest. He lays his head on Chris’ shoulder so that his mouth is level with the skin just below Chris’ ear.

“Yuuri really likes you, Chris,” Victor whispers, sending chills down Chris’ spine. Chris closes his eyes as Victor licks his neck. _Focus, Chris,_ he reminds himself as he opens his eyes again and turns his head to face Victor.

“I know that, otherwise he wouldn’t fuck me all the time, ya know, without you, but then he’s still so nervous. I don’t get it,” Chris huffs.

Victor pulls himself off of the back of the couch and walks around the front to straddle Chris. He places his hands back on Chris’ shoulders and Chris puts his hands on Victor’s butt.

Victor loves that about Chris. No matter how serious the conversation is, Chris always figures out how to flirt. It’s never too much either; a little wink, a touch, a slight flick of his tongue. It’s his way to ease the tension.

Victor separates his lips slightly which tells Chris he wants a kiss. Craning his neck, the Swiss man presses tanned lips to pale lips, squeezing the ass in his hands.

“Mmm, I could kiss you forever you know, but I still don’t know why Yuuri gets anxious around me,” Chris says, green eyes sparkling up at Victor.

“I don’t think he’s _anxious_ , just nervous.”

“They’re synonymous Victor, but whatever word we use, he’s weird around me. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed,” Chris says, sighing back against the couch and moves his hands to Victor’s thighs. The Russian’s hands fall to Chris’ chest.

“Hey,” Victor offers, sliding his hands up to cradle his lover’s face, “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Chris grins teasingly. Victor pushes his cheeks together so that Chris looks like a fish.

“You’re supposed to say ‘it’s okay, Victor, I love you anyway.’”

Chris grows impatient and swats Victor’s arms away. He then grabs Victor’s triceps and holds him tightly in place. “Pay attention. I’m worried that Yuuri only wants me for sex,” he sighs.

“Well that’s ridiculous. Sometimes when you’re not here, he watches the door so intently I think he must be conjuring a spell to get you to appear,” Victor laughs.

Chris looks at the door to his right. What’s going on in Yuuri’s head? Should he talk to Yuuri himself? What if Yuuri wants to break up? What would that do to Victor and Yuuri’s relationship? Chris doesn’t want to be the cause of their break up. And just because Chris and Yuuri break up doesn’t mean that Chris and Victor have to break up too, right? Chris loves Victor. He doesn’t want to break up with Victor _or_ Yuuri. He wants to live here. What if--

“Chris?” Victor says, bringing Chris out of his thoughts. “What are you thinking?”

Chris continues looking at the door for a few more moments before speaking.

“I’m just… worried,” Chris says finally turning back to Victor.

“Don’t be. He’s probably just nervous because he wants you to like him,” Victor smiles sweetly, trying to reassure his lover.

“Yeah, okay,” Chris replies, sliding his hands up Victor’s thighs and onto his waist, pulling him closer. “Wanna fuck?”

“Back to normal already?” Victor teases. “How about a blowjob?”

“Well actually, what about lunch?” Chris asks. Victor lifts his head and looks into the kitchen. He shrugs and leans down to kiss Chris. The younger man deepens the kiss almost immediately, hungrily sucking on his lover’s tongue.

“What about Yuuri?” Victor asks, breaking the kiss and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ll give him a handjob when he gets back if he wants me to,” Chris answers, leaning up to kiss Victor’s jaw.

“Mm, handjob?”

“He prefers those over bjs. You didn’t know that?” Chris slides his hands up Victor’s back and and grins into his neck. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

********

“I think I know what to do,” Chris breathes against Victor’s chest. Yuuri still isn’t back yet and the two older men are laying on their bed. Their legs are intertwined and Chris it half draped over Victor.

“Yeah? What’re you thinking?” Victor asks, running a hand through Chris’ blonde hair.

“I’m gonna take Yuuri on a date,” Chris says, determined.

Victor laughs, “You mean, without me? I’ll be so lonely.” The arm draped across Victor’s chest moves up to Victor’s face and covers his mouth.

“Hush, I have to do this. And I _want_ to.”

Victor’s sated smile grows wider at the thought of Chris making an effort with Yuuri. He loves the idea of the two men he loves falling in love with each other. Asking Chris to move in was a good idea.

********

Yuuri finally gets home after what feels like forever to find a half-made sandwich in the kitchen and a trail of clothing to the bedroom.

_Can’t keep their hand off each other for two hours, huh._

“Chris! Victor!” Yuuri calls from the kitchen. Makkachin is scratching at his water bowl.

Chris slides out of bed and puts on some briefs.

“I can go,” Victor offers when he notices that Chris looks tired.

“Babe, it’s fine. I’m okay,” Chris replies with a wink.

Walking into the living room, he finds Yuuri in the kitchen with a disappointed look on his face. Chris realizes that Victor never finished that damn sandwich.

“Are we animals, Chris?” Yuuri asks, as he places a freshly filled water bowl on the floor.

Chris approaches Yuuri with his arms out while Yuuri is facing away from him. He wraps one arm around Yuuri’s waist and with his free hand, squeezes Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri squeaks and Chris moves close to his ear.

“Maybe we are,” he says, his voice dripping with innuendo.

Before Yuuri can say anything, Chris pulls him close with both arms and rocks against him, pressing a barely-hard erection to Yuuri’s ass.

“Chris…” Yuuri sighs as Chris slips a hand inside his track pants.

“You horny?” Chris whispers against Yuuri’s neck.

“I-I am now,” Yuuri replies, suddenly tensing. “Where’s Victor?”

“Bedroom, we had sex while you were gone. Well, kinda.”

They both snicker and Yuuri seems to calm down.

“You wanna stay like this or should I go down on you?” Chris asks with a light squeeze at Yuuri’s length.

“Like this… kiss my neck… oh shit, yeah like that,” Yuuri moans as Chris begins to suck on the sensitive spot just above his collarbone. Before long, Yuuri is stuttering his orgasm and soiling his underwear and trackpants. When Victor finally gets out of bed, he finds Yuuri sitting on the counter with his legs wrapped around Chris, reciprocating the handjob just given to him. Victor sits on his knees on the couch with only his head peaking above the back of the couch.

Victor wants to join them but he decides to give this moment to Chris.

“Yuuri, I’m so close. Don’t stop,” Chris moans against Yuuri’s lips. The Japanese man sucks Chris’ bottom lip before pulling his head back by his hair and biting his neck. Yuuri can be so bold.

“Fuck, Yuuri, I’m cumming,” Chris chokes as white ropes of cum splatter onto Yuuri’s already dirty clothes.

“You came a lot for already cumming once today,” Yuuri teases, giving Chris’ length a few more languid strokes before tucking him away in his briefs.

“What can I say? I just really like you, I guess,” Chris says with a flirtatious laugh. 

Yuuri’s face turns the lightest shade of pink and Chris thinks it’s the cutest he’s ever looked. He loves Yuuri’s soft features and the way his hair falls in his face when it’s not slicked back. His big brown eyes are so sweet Chris swears he gets a cavity just by looking at them.

He convinced Yuuri to get contacts about a week ago but they haven’t come in yet. Chris grabs the blue rimmed glasses with his thumb and index finger and pushes them up Yuuri’s face to reveal the brown orbs.

Setting them on the counter, Chris caresses Yuuri’s face, rubbing a thumb across his bottom lip.

“Your hand smells like dick,” Yuuri says, sticking his tongue out to lick Chris’ thumb.

“Says the guy covered in cum,” Chris laughs, and it’s so pure Yuuri thinks he might explode. “Go take a shower.” Chris backs away from the counter to allow Yuuri to jump down.

“Join me?” he asks as he walks by the older man. Chris smacks his ass on the way by and follows him to the bathroom. “You too, Victor.”

********

Once clean and clothed, the three men decide it’s time to eat. None of them have eaten since breakfast which was about nine hours ago.

Yuuri usually cooks by himself but Chris is trying to be around Yuuri as much as possible without being bothersome so he’s in the kitchen cooking right alongside him.

The kitchen is rather small so they have to almost dance around each other to avoid bumping into each other. Victor’s watching them from the table, his heart-shaped mouth pulled into a gentle smile. He thinks they look beautiful clad in aprons and brandishing kitchen utensils, smiling at each other when they inevitably brush arms.

“Victor, can you feed Elizabeth? She’s been meowing at our feet for ten minutes,” Chris asks without turning away from the stove.

“I’m too tired,” Victor yawns. Dramatic as he is, he slides onto the floor like a wet towel and starts to snore. 

“Yuuri, go fix your fiance.”

“He’s _your_ boyfriend.”

Chris sighs, “Rock, paper, scissors?”

Yuuri shrugs and faces Chris. Chris throws paper and Yuuri throws scissors.

“Best two out of three?” Chris asks jokingly. Yuuri shoots him a look and Chris sulks away to pick Victor up off the floor. Makkachin has curled up next to him and the Russian is hugging him. Chris reaches down with both arms and grabs Victor by the waist, hauling him up with one motion. Victor clings to him, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger man.

“Babe, can you finish dinner? Victor needs attention.”

“Yeah, I got it. Go cuddle with him or something.”

Chris hobbles over to the couch and flops down with Victor still on him. It’s uncomfortable the way they’re positioned with Victor’s legs intertwined in Chris’ and his arms tight around Chris’ neck.

“What do you want? I’m trying to get Yuuri more comfortable around me,” Chris whispers so that Yuuri can’t hear over the noise in the kitchen.

“I told you, I’m tired,” Victor yawns again.

“Alright, you’re done,” Chris huffs, attempting to stand with Victor still attached to him. Chris begins angrily mumbling just loud enough for his new leech to hear.

“Cuddled and had sex already today. Tried to _confide_ in my _loving boyfriend_ and now he’s jealous and begging for attention. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Love me...” Victor cries into his shoulder. Chris throws him on the bed. Victor bounces and sits up on his elbows, staring blankly at the tall man in front of him. There’s fake tears in Victor’s eyes so Chris is a bit blurry.

“Je t'aime,” Chris states, standing tall and broad at the foot of the bed. “Now, I’m gonna go back in the kitchen and cook dinner with our adorable Japanese boyfriend. You’re gonna sit here alone and think.”

“You’re welcome,” Victor says as Chris closes the door.

Chris contemplates why Victor said that. He settles on the idea that he wanted to leave Chris and Yuuri alone but also wanted to be a drama queen. _Could’ve thought of something better,_ Chris thinks to himself.

“Is he okay?” Yuuri asks, stirring the pot on the stove.

“He’s fine,” Chris sighs, irritated. “Can’t be left alone for more than five minutes at a time.”

“He wasn’t even alone. We’re right here,” Yuuri laughs.

Chris sits down at the table, figuring Yuuri can finish making dinner by himself.

“So, Yuuri,” Chris starts. Yuuri turns to face him, leaning against the counter. “How would you like to go on a date with me?”

Yuuri’s face flushes a deep red and he gets so flustered that he doesn’t see where he’s placing his hand. Suddenly there’s pain in his left index finger causing him to jump away from the stove and shake his hand.

Holy shit, it hurts. It feels pinching and searing and Yuuri’s eyes fill with tears. But Chris is there, gathering his arms and guiding him to the sink. He turns on the water and sticks Yuuri’s hand under the cool stream. It stings at first and then it’s soothing and the pain subsides. Chris is there, holding his hands and asking if he’s okay. Yuuri chokes out a ‘yes’ and Chris turns off the water.

Did Chris really just ask him on a date? Like… alone? Yuuri thinks that sounds lovely. Scary, but lovely. He knows Chris is a considerate lover just from living with him for two months and from what Victor has said about their past relationship. Chris has such large hands and giant green eyes and long brown eyelashes that he coats in mascara when they go out or when he’s performing. Yuuri loves the way Chris’ scruff feels against his skin wherever Chris’ face may be. And right now, he loves how calm Chris is.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve waited,” Chris apologizes, searching a drawer for a bandaid.

“Yes,” Yuuri blurts out. Chris is stunned; he didn’t think Yuuri would agree with that.

“Well, shit, okay then,” Chris says as he slams the drawer shut and throws the bandaid on the counter. He starts to storm off but Yuuri grabs his arm.

“I-I mean, yes I’ll go on a date with you!”

“You will? That’s great!” Chris exclaims, wrapping his arms around Yuuri again and pulling him close. Yuuri takes this moment to reach around Chris and squeeze his considerable ass.

“Woah, your finger feeling better already?”

“Actually, I could use that bandaid,” Yuuri answers, peeling away from the tall Swiss man.

Chris finishes making dinner while Yuuri treats his wound. Victor hops out of the bedroom happily and barrels over to Chris.

“Christophe~” Victor coos, grabbing Chris’ arm and pulling him into the hallway outside their apartment.

“Why are we in the hallway?”

“Yuuri can’t hear us out here!” Chris knits his eyebrows together incredulously. “Don’t give me that look. Did you ask him?”

Chris explains the situation and Victor stifles his laughter. 

“He really burned himself when you asked him? I guess you're right about the nervousness,” Victor offers and Chris rolls his eyes.

“I know. Now let’s go back in and eat dinner, you big dork.”

So they do, and Chris can’t take his eyes off of Yuuri.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Staring is rude, you know,” Mila says as she skates up behind Chris.
> 
> Chris chuckles then says, “How could you not stare at them?”
> 
> She tilts her head in their direction.
> 
> “They _are_ quite a sight,” she agrees. “How's living with them?”
> 
> Chris smiles fondly at Yuuri and Victor.
> 
> “It's nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 70% sex, 30% feelings.
> 
> sorry that this is like 6 months is late ;-; life is hard
> 
> anyway please enjoy!

Victor is in the middle of the two younger men. Yuuri is lying face down on Victor’s right and Chris is drooling on Victor’s chest on his left. Chris is heavy but warm so Victor doesn’t mind. There’s sunlight streaming through the curtains on the wall. Judging by how bright it is, they should be getting up soon for training.

“Chris,” Victor whispers, careful not to wake Yuuri up yet. “Chris, wake up.” He’s whispering right in Chris’ ear which tickles him awake.

“Mm is it time to get up already?” Chris asks, voice low and groggy. He opens his eyes to see Victor already bright eyed and smiling. Chris pushes himself off of Victor and sits cross-legged facing the Russian, blanket still draped across his back. Victor hands him his glasses.

“Good morning, amor,” Chris whispers as he gives Victor a soft kiss on the hand that holds his glasses.

Victor smiles, feeling his heart swell with love, “Good morning. Thanks for being quiet. Let’s talk in the kitchen.”

Chris considers asking about what but decides he doesn’t need to know, at least not yet. Besides, it’s too early in the morning to question Victor’s antics.

Instead, he gets off the bed, slips on some briefs and a robe, and follows a very naked Victor into the kitchen. Victor’s nudity doesn’t bother Chris, it never has, but he does find it rather amusing how shameless the man is.

Victor jumps up and sits his bare ass on the counter, gripping it and swinging his legs. Chris starts making coffee and tries to ignore how beautiful and chipper Victor is in the morning.

But it’s hard. Sunlight is streaming through the curtain and hitting Victor just right so that he’s practically glowing. He looks angelic, pale skin and blue eyes glimmering. Before he can stop himself, Chris kisses his beautiful lips, raking his hands in Victor’s perfect platinum hair. Even his bed-head is gorgeous. Victor is unfair.

While Victor loves the attention, he has something to say.

“Babe,” Victor says, breaking the kiss. “Let’s talk about Yuuri.”

Ah, there it is. The reason Victor woke him up. “One of my favorite subjects,” Chris replies, putting a K-cup into their Keurig. “You want one?”

“Yeah, do we have any of that hazelnut stuff left?”

“No, Yuuri drank the last one like a week ago. We have French vanilla and pumpkin spice,” Chris answers, searching the drawer. Victor groans at the second option. Apparently Chris is the only one that likes pumpkin spice. Yuuri dislikes even the smell of it but Chris thinks it’s like autumn in a cup. “Vanille française c'est.” [French vanilla it is.]

“Merci chérie,” [Thank you darling] Victor says. “So Yuuri,” he begins with sparkles in his eyes.

“What about him?” Chris asks, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet above the Keurig.

“Well~ shouldn’t we get started planning your date?” Victor sings.

Chris sighs at that. He wants to do this alone. He wants the date ideas to be entirely his own. It would be easier to let Victor do the work, let him make the plans so that if it flops Chris can just blame it on Victor. But if it goes well then Chris can’t take any credit. He knows that Victor means well but can’t Victor mind his business.

Well, Yuuri is his business.

Chris sighs again.

“Hey,” Victor says as Chris pulls his coffee out of the machine and puts Victor’s in, “what’s the matter?”

Victor’s looking at him with concern in his cobalt eyes.

“Ah, nothing,” Chris replies, smiling at the Russian.

Victor reaches for Chris’ hand which is still on the coffeemaker, taking it and squeezing it and pulling it to his lips.

“You don’t need to lie to me, love. I’m not _that_ dumb,” Victor teases but the worry is still apparent in his tone.

Chris isn’t the type to keep things from the people close to him, and just the slightest nudge will get him to talk.

“Well, I’d really prefer to do this by myself,” Chris admits, taking a sip of coffee, hiding behind the mug.

Victor snorts, “That’s it? I thought you were gonna say that you don’t want to go on the date anymore.” Victor takes a sigh of relief and chuckles.

“Don’t laugh at me; you’ll make me cry,” Chris sniffles.

“Oh no, don’t cry! Come here, let Ice Daddy Nikiforov comfort you,” Victor jokes, pulling Chris into a one-armed hug, careful not to spill his coffee. Chris laughs and kisses Victors cheek. Victor turns his head to catch Chris’ lips as they pull away. Chris sets his coffee down and moves in front of Victor, still kissing him. He slips his tongue into the naked man’s mouth and grabs his waste. He then slowly trails his lips down Victor’s chin to his neck and begins to suck at the sensitive skin there. Victor groans; it’s been awhile since they’ve fucked this early in the morning and sensations are strangely amplified.

Chris notices Victor’s heightened reactivity and glides one of his hands up Victor’s side to pinch his nipple. Victor gasps and arches his back. His arousal is now uncomfortably standing tall between his legs. He hikes up Chris’ robe and grabs his ass, sliding a finger between his cheeks.

Chris chuckles. “You wanna fuck me, huh Victor?” Chris whispers into Victor’s ear as he moves the hand on Victor’s waste to Victor’s erection.

“Oh yes, so bad,” Victor whines as Chris kisses the skin just below his ear.

Chris pulls away to look straight at Victor, emerald eyes sparkling with an idea.

“What?” Victor questions.

“Eat my ass and I’ll let you raw me.”

“ **Deal.** ”

 

********

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of skin slapping and loud cursing in multiple languages.

_They really can’t go two hours without having sex, can they?_ Yuuri thinks. He’d join them but he doesn’t want to interrupt so he scrolls through instagram in bed trying to tune out the intoxicating sounds of his boyfriends screwing in the other room.

But _holy shit_ they’re loud. He’s usually not around when Chris and Victor fuck but when we was young, he fantasized about what the two would sound like if they had sex. Finding out that they were fuckbuddies when they were younger was like the egg on top of the katsudon. Now, hearing them have sex is like a whole buffet all to himself.

He can hear them crystal clear. The skin slapping is erratic, Chris is moaning “don’t stop,” and Victor is quiet, making Yuuri wonder what he’s doing. He imagines that Victor is fucking Chris and kissing his neck but the slapping is so unsteady.

Then Chris begs Victor to finger him and Victor spits and Yuuri realizes that Victor is eating and smacking Chris’ ass.

He pictures the two skaters are on the couch. He can see it like he’s watching them--Chris is toward the arm of the couch, arching his back and spreading his legs, Victor behind him, face buried in Chris’ beautiful ass.

The thought is nauseatingly erotic and _god_ he wishes he could see them for real.

Well, he probably can but he really doesn’t want to interrupt.

_Maybe,_ Yuuri thinks, _if I’m quiet, I can watch them through the cracked door._

So he carefully slips out of bed and creeps over to the door, settling on the floor in his boxer briefs.

And he was right about the position. Chris is facing the bedroom door but his eyes are closed so Yuuri is safe. This is the first time he’s seen Chris like this from afar. It’s hot, so hot that Yuuri can’t help but palm himself at the sight.

Chris is breathing heavily as Victor adds fingers into Chris’ ass and Yuuri strips himself of his underwear.

“I’m ready, love. Fuck me, fuck me,” Chris moans and Yuuri almost cums at the sound.

“Are you sure, babe?” Victor asks, licking his lips.

“Yes,” Chris hisses, “I need you inside me.”

And he opens his eyes, seeing Yuuri in the doorway jerking himself off. Chris’ eyes widen at first but then his face twists into a wicked smile.

With Chris’ gaze locked on Yuuri, Victor enters Chris and Chris moans loudly, louder than before. Victor is focused on Chris but Chris is focused on Yuuri, putting on a show for the younger man.

“You're so fucking tight,” Victor breathes, beginning to move his hips.

Yuuri is staring at Chris, watching him bump the arm of the couch with every thrust Victor takes. Victor moves from holding Chris’ hips to leaning on Chris’ back, kissing is neck and jerking Chris off. Yuuri can't decide if he wants to suck Chris off right now or if he wants Chris to suck him off while Victor is pounding him.

Chris’ eyes are still locked of Yuuri and Yuuri and feel the pressure building beneath his hand. Yuuri's close but he wants to cum when they do so he slows his pace. Chris notices this and taps Victor’s shoulder, indicating for him to get off of Chris’ back and straighten up behind him. Victor complies but still keeps his eyes on Chris, not noticing Yuuri in the doorway.

Chris then also straightens up so that Victor’s chest is once again pressed to Chris’ back. Victor continues kissing Chris’ neck but now his hands are on the back of the couch and Chris’ nipple.

Chris moans Victor’s name loudly and Yuuri thinks it's so fucking hot hearing his deep voice fall apart at Victor’s touch.

“Harder, Victor, fuck me harder,” he demands and Victor obeys, increasing his pace.

Chris moves his hand down to jerk himself off, biting his lips as he makes sure he's matching Yuuri's pace.

Yuuri can't hold back anymore as he moves his hand faster, watching Chris do the same. It's suddenly hard to sit up so Yuuri leans against the door frame.

He's close and by the looks of it, so is Chris, sweat glistening on his tanned skin, chest rising and falling rapidly with his accelerated breathing, a blush across his features. He's beautiful.

“ _You're so beautiful_ ,” Yuuri whispers and Chris can read his lips.

And they cum, both of them within seconds of each other. Chris splatters all over the arm of the couch and Yuuri all over his hand and chest.

Chris topples over onto where he just came but keeps his ass in place for Victor. Seconds pass and Yuuri can tell by the look on his face that Victor's cumming too, inside Chris.

“Oh fuck, you're amazing. I love you,” Victor praises as he pulls out of Chris and falls on top of him. Chris returns the sentiment and kisses Victor lazily.

For a moment all three men are still, quietly coming down from their early morning highs.

“Let's go back to bed and skip practice today,” Chris says as he sees yuuri move away from the door.

Victor thinks for a moment and then says, “Well considering I just destroyed your ass, I think we can rest today.”

“I think you're underestimating my ability to withstand 19 centimeters of hard Russian cock,” Chris teases.

“You could at least pretend you're wrecked to preserve my ego.”

“Yeah, because your ego needs preserving.”

“Fuck you,” Victor whines.

“You just did,” Chris replies.

“Can you guys not be so loud all the time?” a small voices says from over by the bedroom.

“Yuuri! Good morning!” Victor shouts, completely disregarding what he had just asked.

Chris and Yuuri don't acknowledge anything that just happened, keeping this experience to themselves. Instead they exchange good mornings and then all three men get back in bed to rest for a while longer until they absolutely have to get up.

**********

While training, Chris lets his mind wander because he needs to plan this date.

_Yuuri. What does he like? He likes comfort food and the beach. He likes movies and the colors black and blue. He likes animals._

_He likes animals and the beach._

_Yeah, I can definitely use that._

He watches Yuuri pick Victor up _Dirty Dancing_ style and glide across the rink as Yurio snarls at them.

“Staring is rude, you know,” Mila says as she skates up behind Chris.

Chris chuckles then says, “How could you not stare at them?”

She tilts her head in their direction.

“They _are_ quite a sight,” she agrees. “How's living with them?”

Chris smiles fondly at Yuuri and Victor.

“It's nice.”

***********

Days pass as Chris plans his date. On Sunday, Chris tells Yuuri they're going out Wednesday night and to dress comfortable. On Wednesday, Chris and Yuuri get ready together as Victor laments about spending the night alone.

“You're not gonna be alone. Makkachin and Elizabeth will keep you company,” Chris tells him.

“They're not the men I love though,” Victor complains.

Chris sighs, “You're impossible. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

Yuuri and Chris kiss Victor one after the other to appease him and head out the door.

Yuuri is wearing cuffed jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid button up that's unbuttoned, and light jacket over top it all. Chris is wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a gray zip up with black and red boots.

Chris is taller than Victor, Yuuri likes that. He's also slightly stronger than Victor and his hands are bigger. Yuuri feels safe with Chris’ arm around him. Even in a strange place and a language he doesn't know surrounding him, he's okay because Chris is there.

They get in the cab that Chris called, making sure they sent an English speaking driver.

The cab driver already has the address and has been instructed to not give away where they're going.

“It’s about 20 minutes from here,” he says in a thick Russian accent.

“Merci, I mean, spasibo,” Chris says and Yuuri giggles at his language mix-up. The driver chuckles too, probably because of Chris’ accented Russian.

Chris has his arm around Yuuri and it’s cozy, comfortable, familiar. 

“Seriously, where are we going?” Yuuri asks after a moment.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” Chris replies.

“So you’re really not gonna tell me?”

“Nope.”

“If you tell me I’ll,” and Yuuri leans in to whisper in Chris’ ear, “tie your arms down and fuck you so good that you’ll be begging me to let you cum and when I finally wrap my hand around your aching cock, you’ll shoot white hot cum all over yourself. And if you’re lucky,” Yuuri whispers even quieter and closer and sexier, “I’ll let you film it.”

Chris is stunned. He didn’t even know Yuuri could say something like that, and in front of a cab driver nonetheless. This is a side of Yuuri the world never sees, one Victor only had the pleasure of seeing up until now. And, wow, is it hot in here? Chris crosses his legs in an attempt to hide his arousal but Yuuri knows the telltale signs of copping a boner in public.

“We’re going to the aquarium.”

********

Yuuri has been to plenty of aquariums, in the US and in Japan both. This one is as plain as all the others. But the feeling is… different? And not because all of the descriptions are in a language he can’t read or because he doesn’t understand what anyone around him is saying.

It’s because of Chris.

Every time Yuuri has gone to an aquarium, it was with family or friends, never with someone who’s more interested in him than the fish.

Chris’ hand is on his back and on his shoulder and in his hand and around his waist and for the first time the butterflies in Yuuri’s stomach are settling and he feels calm.

“I had a fish like that when I was a kid. Her name was Rayures which means “stripes” in English,” Chris says, pointing to a black and white striped fish in the tank.

“Stripes? Real original,” Yuuri teases.

“Says the guy who named his dog after a figure skater, a dog which he got because said figure skater also got a dog,” Chris teases back.

“Yeah yeah, we’re both pretty unoriginal, I guess.”

“No, Yuuri,” Chris says, stepping in front of his shorter boyfriend and taking his chin in his hand. “You’re one of a kind.”

And he kisses Yuuri, in front of everyone in the room but there’s no one there except Chris and his hand and his lips and the way he smells which his stupid expensive perfume.

Then his lips are gone and the people come back but the feeling stays.

He’s safe and calm and relaxed and not worried about any of the people in the room.

“I love you,” he says, staring right into Chris’ large eyes, and it's the first time he's said that to Chris. Tears well in those sparkling emerald eyes as Chris kisses him again, slower this time but with more feeling.

“I love you too,” Chris says, pulling away for only a moment to say those words and then he’s kissing him again.

“We gotta get out of here,” Yuuri says, trying to catch his breath.

“Are you gonna tie me up and fuck me when we get home?” Chris asks, pulling Yuuri to his chest and whispering in his ear.

“Another time. I want you to make love to me tonight,” Yuuri says and then they both snort with laughter at how ridiculous that sounds. “Or something less awkward…”

“Don’t worry, mon amour, I’ll make love to you tonight and you can tie me up tomorrow.”

*******

Chris promises the cab driver some extra money to let them make out and do a bit of foreplay in the back seat. Chris texted Victor saying not to interfere when they get home, at least not initially. He can join once they’ve gone a round by themselves.

Yuuri tells the driver to step on it or he’s gonna be have to clean cum out of the upholstery.

And they make out. A lot.

Halfway through the drive, Yuuri gets restless and unbuckles his seatbelt to straddle Chris. His erection is painful and he needs friction. Chris is relieved by the friction too.

Yuuri moans and Chris whimpers and asks how much longer until they’re home.

“Not much longer. Please, try to keep it down back there,” the driver says.

“I’ll pay you even more if you let us jerk each other off,” Chris suggests.

The driver is silent for a moment then asks how much.

“Triple,” Yuuri says.

The driver agrees and the couple wastes no time unbuttoning their pants.

They don’t let themselves cum.

Five minutes of moaning and whimpering and jerking and muffled praises and the cab driver tells them they’re home. They end up paying him a bit more than triple for letting them go so far in his back seat. After thanking him profusely, they head inside and kiss until they’re in the bedroom. Victor’s not there and he left a note on the table but they don’t bother to read it.

They rid themselves of their clothes and flop on the bed and get the lube and Chris prepares Yuuri and Yuuri begs Chris to just put it in because he needs it, he needs it right now. He needs Chris inside him and on top of him and around him. He loves Chris. Chris loves him.

Chris loves living with them. He loves the way Yuuri folds their underwear. He loves the way Victor puts all the silverware on one side of the plate when he sets the table. He loves waking up to one or both of them clinging to him or draped over him.

Chris is in love and he’s never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what i did there ;)
> 
> *whispers* i used the words from the beginning of the first chapter to end the second and last chapter :)
> 
> sorry im not a better writer :( but drop me a comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment if you're excited to see what happens on the date ;)


End file.
